


Knuckle x Shoot mpreg

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, mmmmm leopikas, mpreggies, mpreggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU where knuckle and shoot are mpreg before killugon and leopikas are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckle x Shoot mpreg

Shoot was staring at his mpregnancy test results and he was so happy. He was preg. He was pregunta. He was pregnant.

Knuckle was crying because he's a fucking crybaby he cries for dogs and dogs are FURRIES!

"omg congrats... we're gonna be parents!!!" he cried in between his cries.

Shoot nodded and kissed the home mpregnancy test thingy 5000 times even though he peed on it.

ahaha

"YES! YES! YES! I LOVE KIDS BECAUSE KIDS ARE LIKE DOGS AND I LOVE DOGS!" Knuckle yelled as he fist pumped.

But then Shoot was like "naw dude you can't just compare kids to dogs, dogs are furries."

So Knucklie was like "Ah Very TRUE!"

But Shoot forgot about furries and he said "WE HAVE TO TELL KILLUGON AND LEOPIKA BOUT THIS SHIT!!!"!"!

"YEAH HAHA LOSERS WE'RE MPREGNANT BEFORE THEIR ASSES ARE HAHAHA!" Knuckle exclaimed.

So kunklies picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

he started crying happily again.

But then Killua picked up and said. "new number who dis"

so Knuckle screamed" HAHA IN YOUR FACE WErE mPREG AND YOURE NOT AHAHAHA!!" and he hung up.

Killua cried. He wanted to be the first to be mpreg.

Then kuncles started crying again and he dialed another number. There was a voicemail.

"FUCK YOU KURAPIKA YOU NEVER PICK UP tHE GODDAMN PHONE NOT EVEN FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND." Knuckle left that message for him.

Then Shoot said. "but isn't that kind of harsh?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Knuckle asked in response.

"haha true"

So they started laughing again.

and Kunkeleskles started crying manly tears again.

Then he stopped crying. Sunddely he was suspicious of this.

"so wait which hole does the baby come from?"

"i don't fucking know hahaha" Shoot answered.

Then he fisted the wall.

And he laughed again.

they laughed.

But then Shoot cried.

"wUts wrong babe?" Knklie asked.

"dude I lied about being mpreg i ate a bomb and I acctually have the bomb in my belly and it's gonna explode in 3... 2...1 ..."

Knuckle screamed "MOTHERFUCKER WHAT WAIT WHAT NOOOOOOOO!"

and the world exploded.

DA END.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you too


End file.
